Ash's Day Out
by justdancingsam
Summary: One day in June (June 21 to be exact), Ash decides to spend the day with Samuel. Does it go so well. Let's see...


**Since summer is near, I thought why not create this one, that took place on June 21, The First Day of Summer.**

 **Author's note** : I do not intend on getting way too off-topic in this one, if it is, I apologize, there's nothing I am able to do about it. And yes, in real life I have a Wii U! I will update my profile ASAP! Anyhow, enjoy.

Wednesday, June 21, 2017. Sun shining so bright, birds chirping, school let out for the summer. All for summer.

Ash was excited too. Buster gave them all the entire summer. In other words, the theater just also let out for the said season. She was also prepped for something Samuel and her were planning for several weeks. _The first day of Summer, the theater cast would let out for the season, so why not go out for a day_. Ash, despite the fact she's not into anything too fancy, got in her best outfit, and started for Samuel's house. She had the address saved into her phone.

 _"Damn! I... just, can't wait! But, what if I see Lance?" "Nah, you forgot him already"_ Ash had these two thoughts in mind. Hoping she wouldn't see Lance again! After what he did, resulting in Samuel being her recent-most boyfriend, one she knew will _NEVER_ cheat on her. Best part was, she was newly licensed to drive. Getting in her newly acquired 2018 Honda Accord (Quill-resistant, so her quills don't get stuck on the seats), drove to his house.

 _30 minutes later_

Ash had to admit, driving a car was pretty nice, even for a first-timer. she passed all her tests, and... well, you get the idea. Coming to his house, when _Fade to Black_ by Metallica was ending. Not only did she enjoy rock  & roll, but enjoyed heavy metal (Similar to rock) as well.

* * *

Inside, Samuel was playing _Just Dance 2017_ on his Wii U. He was too oblivious to even notice the Honda Accord coming in.

 _Ding dong!_

The song he was playing was "Ain't My Fault". He didn't hear it.

 _Ding dong!_

He heard it this time. And thought _someone was breaking in!_ "DAMN IT! It's the first day of summer, and someone ALREADY has to break into my damn house?" Samuel raised his voice.

He paused this game, and started for the door. "I swear to god, I will call the cops if they threaten to-" Samuel started

 _Ding dong!_

"Again?" Samuel said

He opened the door, not to find what he thought was at his sight, but only to find Ash. "Ash? I didn't see that Honda outside. You had me worried sick thinking there was a robber outside." Samuel said.

"Relax, I just got myself a car." Ash said, showing him her license. Thus made Samuel's jaw drop. "Damn! It was THAT easy to get a license?" Samuel asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Ash said. Knowing what would happen next, "Give me just 1 minute." Samuel said. He _knew_ it was his day to spend with Ash. Powering off his Wii U, and using the restroom. After which, both went back in the said vehicle. Playing her favorite rock station she's always listened to as a kid. _"I must admit, having a rock lover for a girlfriend seems, pretty damn cool! I can listen to a variety!"_ Samuel thought, knowing all of these were rock stations. He wasn't hesitant to change the station, but wanted to keep her happy, since "Day 1", Ash told him that this was her favorite radio station since she was about 12 (The month before her 13th birthday). The ride was pretty damn cool! Her fans noticed, and took snapshots of her newly bought vehicle.

* * *

50 minutes into the ride, the car stopped outside the local mall. "It may sound weird, but this mall has everything, if you know what I mean" Ash said. Samuel in all honesty NEVER visited this mall.

"Ash, I never been here before." Samuel said.

"Trust me, you will love this place, I've been here a lot in my childhood, I never wanted to leave at all" Ash said. Walking in, Samuel realized, _"D! A! M! N! She was right!"_! First things first, there were 10 rock n roll stores within said place. "Walk This Way" by Areosmith (Run DMC Remix) was playing. Nothing the two disliked existed in this place. But just where were they in all honesty? It depends on who you ask.

Anyhow, the two began for _Applebee's_. Which was in the "heart" of the mall. Well, let's just say, the meal was very, uh, cool I guess? At least that was what he was thinking. Ash enjoyed it. OK, I'll be real, Samuel enjoyed it as well, no doubt, trying something was something he's been wanting to do for a whole while now. There was one thing for certainty: _He's done it now!_ And he didn't regret it.

Then they started for one of the 10 rock n roll stores within the mall. One, Ash really loved, _It's Only Rock N Roll_ , this is where she got most of her CD's, DVD's, Cassette Tapes, iTunes cards (To download music, especially the latest, most recent released songs.), 8-Tracks, and, the place her parents got her the guitar which broke weeks ago. Both looked around. To Ash's surprise, looking in her wallet, _had $3,500_ in it. Ash NEVER told anyone, in case robbers tried to sneak up to her, she hid it where no robbers looked. **AHEM!** (Not to bring THAT up!)

Ash bought herself some new CD's she could use. Mostly punk rock, rock n roll.

But anxiety rose when she found 2 familiar people walking into this store, returning a guitar. She knew who they were. _They happened to be Lance & Becky!_ "Oh no!" Ash whispered quietly. She was right, her worried thoughts from earlier were just real! Samuel saw this, "Oh shit!" Samuel exclaimed towards Ash. "I know, I know, it's them!" Ash said, despite her forgetting him.

"AHEM!" Samuel yelled towards him. _"Shit! Busted!"_ Lance thought. Seeing Ash, he started for her, but Samuel blocked his path. "Did you REALLY think you were going to get away with this?" Samuel said. Ash later came. "First off, what you did was just dishonest, unforgivable, and just plain wrong!" Both said together. "And one more thing, I am SICK AND TIRED of your 100+ apology messages every damn day! If I say I do not want to get back..." Ash started. "...then she does NOT have to, it is NOT your right to keep doing this damn it!' Samuel finished. "Look-" Lance started. "AHEM!" Becky yelled at him. "Whatever you want, save it, just go see her, your name will no longer be mine, go away!" And just like that, Lance went away.

"If Lance comes back to my apartment, I WILL arrest him for trespassing!" Ash said, getting tired of this son of a bitch who cheated on her many months ago (She lost count since Ash became Samuel's new boyfriend).

* * *

 _6 and a half hours later..._

The movie at AMC finished, and guess who they found, AGAIN! "Crap! Not AGAIN!" Samuel said, irritated at the fact Lance & Becky were in their sight. "Relax, you were probably imagin- UGH! Again Lance!" Ash said.

The two were about to see "Baywatch", while Samuel & Ash were walking out from "Annabelle: Creation". They were walking up. Lance & Becky didn't say a word this time. "Phew, what a relief" Ash said. Walking out of the mall, the two had to admit, they had a good day. Best one at that. "Hey Ash, wanna crash at my house tonight?" Samuel then asked. "Yes! I'd love to." Ash said back.

* * *

Then later, at around 1:45 A.M., Thursday, June 22nd, slept, promptly until 10:45 A.M. that morning.

Thanks for reading!

Again, Summer is near, so I created this one that took place on June 21.


End file.
